


Red light

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'aria è gelida, quella notte, e Niall si stringe al petto la consunta giacchetta in jeans che si è portato dietro quando è scappato di casa, mentre aspetta sul ciglio della strada qualcuno che lo carichi in auto. Ha ancora addosso i lividi che gli ha lasciato il suo ultimo cliente, quando l'ha sbattuto contro il muro lurido del motel in cui l'ha portato e l'ha costretto ad inginocchiarsi davanti a lui tirandogli i capelli (…).</p><p>Prostitute!Niall, homeless!Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red light

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Niall!Fest di Wanki!Fic.

L'aria è gelida, quella notte, e Niall si stringe al petto la consunta giacchetta in jeans che si è portato dietro quando è scappato di casa, mentre aspetta sul ciglio della strada qualcuno che lo carichi in auto. Ha ancora addosso i lividi che gli ha lasciato il suo ultimo cliente, quando l'ha sbattuto contro il muro lurido del motel in cui l'ha portato e l'ha costretto ad inginocchiarsi davanti a lui tirandogli i capelli e affondando dita e unghie nelle sue spalle mentre abusava della sua gola.

Sente il sapore del proprio sangue in bocca, quando vede avvicinarsi un'auto e deglutisce a vuoto; sono passati tre giorni dall'ultima volta, e i soldi sono finiti e il suo stomaco è vuoto, vendersi è l'unica cosa che può fare per sopravvivere. Cerca di piegare le labbra verso l'alto, nella parvenza di un sorriso, e si lascia scivolare un poco la giacca sulle spalle quando l'uomo alla guida abbassa il finestrino: deve mettere in mostra la mercanzia, così gli ha suggerito una delle ragazze che ha incontrato una volta in un angolo poco più lontano da dove si trova in questo momento, prima di essere pestato da uno scagnozzo del suo protettore e lasciato mezzo morto in un vicolo. Ancora non capisce come abbia fatto a sopravvivere, quella volta.

“Quanto?” chiede l'uomo in tono brusco, sbottonandosi il colletto della camicia bianca e indubbiamente costosa che indossa, una giacca elegante abbandonata sui sedili posteriore. Niall risponde, battendo i denti e sperando di poter entrare in quell'auto che sembra così calda; odia quello che è diventato, quello che fa, ma deve sopravvivere e non ha altre possibilità.

L'uomo annuisce, facendogli cenno di entrare mentre tira nuovamente su il finestrino, e Niall chiude gli occhi e trattiene il respiro quando si sistema sul sedile del passeggero; studia con la coda dell'occhio il suo nuovo cliente, chiedendosi cosa farà del suo corpo e soprattutto come lo farà. L'abitacolo è caldo e profuma di menta, gli interni trasudano ricchezza; l'uomo è sicuramente benestante e, nonostante il ribrezzo istintivo che prova per tutti i suoi clienti, Niall lo trova attraente e non riesce a capire perché abbia dovuto cercarsi una puttana, perché di certo ha donne e uomini che si gettano ai suoi piedi e pendono dalle sue labbra ogni giorno.

È paralizzato dalla paura, ora, perché questa non è per niente una buona notizia.

L'uomo guida in silenzio, gli occhi fissi sulla strada e un'espressione indecifrabile sul viso, e ferma l'auto solo quando arrivano nel parcheggio di quello che pare essere un albergo di lusso; Niall sente il cuore in gola, rendendosi conto per la prima volta che questo cliente è completamente diverso dai precedenti, che vorrà sicuramente più di quello che può, che vuole dargli.

Appena entrati nella hall, l'uomo saluta con un cenno il ragazzo seduto dietro il bancone dell'accoglienza e si dirige subito all'ascensore; Niall lo segue con lo sguardo basso, torturandosi le labbra con i denti perché sente di non poterlo fare, non questa volta, ma la vista gli si annebbia quando trattiene il respiro per pochi secondi nell'attesa che le porte automatiche si chiudano e sa di doverlo fare, di aver bisogno dei soldi. Immagina che l'uomo lo vorrà per tutta la notte, visto il posto dove l'ha portato, ed è terrorizzato.

Nessuno dei due parla quando arrivano al quinto piano dell'hotel, e Niall stringe i pugni quando l'uomo gli fa cenno di scendere per primo; sente i suoi occhi addosso, mentre cammina nella direzione che gli è stata indicata, e ha i brividi perché sa che lo sta studiando, che probabilmente sta decidendo cosa fargli e cosa fargli fare, e il suo cuore si stringe al pensiero.

“È questa,” annuncia l'uomo per fermarlo, prima di raggiungerlo ed estrarre dal portafoglio una tessera magnetica; apre la porta e gli fa di nuovo un cenno per farlo entrare, e suo malgrado Niall sente lo stomaco fare i salti di gioia quando i suoi occhi si posano sul vassoio pieno di cibo appoggiato sul tavolino della suite. Il primo istinto è quello di andare ad abbuffarsi, ma ormai ha imparato che, quando è con un cliente, deve fare solo e soltanto ciò che gli viene ordinato di fare; così porta le mani dietro la schiena, stringendo il polso dell'una con l'altra, e aspetta.

“Sul letto, faccia in giù e braccia in alto,” dice l'uomo, con un pizzico di quella che potrebbe essere considerata soddisfazione nella voce. Niall deglutisce ancora ed esegue, sfilandosi per prima cosa i vestiti di dosso e lasciandoli cadere a terra; le lenzuola sono scure, troppo scure per promettere qualcosa di buono, ma sono morbide sotto le sue ginocchia sbucciate e contro il suo petto. Niall si sente rilassarsi, suo malgrado, prima che l'uomo gli afferri malamente i polsi e lo ammanetti alla testiera del letto senza una parola, per poi fare la stessa cosa con le sue caviglie; è indifeso e vulnerabile, più di quanto non sia mai stato, e si accorge con orrore di star tremando.

“Guardami,” ordina l'uomo, e quando è certo di avere i suoi occhi addosso si sfila la cinta e la fa schioccare come una frusta. Niall sente le lacrime annebbiargli ancora una volta la vista, e quando il cuoio morde per la prima volta la sua pelle non riesce a trattenere un urlo di dolore. L'uomo ride, e Niall piange più forte.

“Conta,” continua poi il cliente, sollevando nuovamente la cintura e colpendolo con forza su una coscia. E Niall conta, conta fino a dieci, prima che il dolore e la fatica gli facciano perdere i sensi.

 

Non sa cosa sia successo quella notte, non è nemmeno sicuro di volerlo sapere, ma quando il mattino dopo si sveglia trova una mazzetta di banconote e un nuovo vassoio di cibo sul comodino. Il dolore è atroce quando allunga un braccio poter prendere il denaro, ma grazie al cielo non è più legato e può muoversi quasi liberamente; sgrana gli occhi, dopo aver contato i soldi, perché è più di quanto abbia mai ricevuto, ma quando abbassa lo sguardo sul suo corpo riesce a stento a trattenere un conato: la pelle è squarciata in più punti, dove probabilmente è stato colpito con la cintura anche dopo essere caduto nell'incoscienza, ed è ricoperto di sangue e sperma. La nebbia si riappropria ancora una volta della sua mente, ma in qualche modo riesce a rimanere abbastanza sveglio da guardarsi intorno ed assicurarsi di non essere più con l'uomo che l'ha ridotto in quello stato; è stupido di essere ancora vivo, e il suo cuore comincia a battere ancora più forte quando in un angolo della suite vede un giovane con i capelli scuri che lo osserva.

“È andato via,” gli dice, senza nessuna particolare inflessione nella voce. “Il bagno è da quella parte,” continua poi, indicandogli una porta che la notte prima gli era sfuggita e facendogli cenno di andare a lavarsi. Ogni minimo movimento lo fa gemere di dolore, e quando finalmente riesce a mettersi in piedi sente le gambe cedere e quasi cade a faccia a terra sul pavimento; il ragazzo grugnisce qualcosa, aiutandolo a rialzarsi e sorreggendolo mentre entrano nel bagno. Gli ordina di non muoversi, mentre riempie la vasca da bagno e butta dentro l'acqua alcuni sali che profumano di posti ignoti, e lo aiuta ad entrarci senza aggiungere una parola, prima di sparire nuovamente nella camera da letto.

Niall singhiozza quando l'acqua entra a contatto con le ferite che ricoprono tutto il suo corpo, ma il calore è rilassante e quasi piacevole e il desiderio di ripulire la propria pelle da ciò che è successo quella notte è più forte del dolore. Strizza le palpebre e si immerge completamente, pensando che con il denaro che ha guadagnato potrà evitare di vendersi per almeno due settimane, gestendolo bene; quando fa riaffiorare la testa dalla superficie trova lo stesso ragazzo di prima a guardarlo con le sopracciglia aggrottate, e sente un'improvvisa voglia di piangere per ciò che è successo, pensando che probabilmente questo ragazzo ha già visto altre persone come lui, è già stato presente la mattina successiva, pensando che è disgustoso che nessuno abbia mai fatto niente per fermare tutto questo.

“Ti conviene uscire,” dice il ragazzo, senza commentare le sue lacrime, e porgendogli invece un accappatoio nero per asciugarsi. “Ho pulito la stanza e tra mezz'ora devo andare in un'altra suite, se ti sbrighi cerco di sistemarti un po' le ferite,” aggiunge, una scintilla di pietà negli occhi scuri, e Niall si lascia manovrare, sedere sul gabinetto chiuso mentre lo sconosciuto fa scendere l'acqua rosata della vasca nello scarico.

Niall sta ancora piangendo quando il ragazzo se ne va dopo averlo medicato, mentre con mani tremanti cerca di mettersi i pantaloni e prova a farsi forza al pensiero di poter sopravvivere per almeno due settimane senza doversi di nuovo vendere. È l'unica cosa positiva della notte trascorsa con quel mostro, e Niall cerca di aggrapparvisi con tutte le sue forze mentre si infila il denaro in una tasca e un paio di panini nell'altra.


End file.
